La leyenda de Eclipsa
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: La yo-kai legendaria Eclipsa por accidente llega a Floridablanca porque creía que era la dimension Tierra. Primer crossover de Star vs. las fuerzas del Mal con Yo-kai Watch. Eduardo es el nuevo protagonista.


_**Buenas tardes a todos soy yo Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy, les traigo de nuevo una historia de Yo-kai Watch pero con Star vs. las fuerzas del Mal. Esta historia forma parte de una serie de Eduardo con un reloj yo-kai modelo U-3 con** **Estrébula (la** **versión** **legendaria de Nebula) y Benevolencia (la evolución legendaria de Malicia) quienes son sus dos mejores amigas yo-kai. Esta historia también introduce a nada menos a Eclipsa Reina de la Oscuridad.**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en Floridablanca y no había ninguna nube gris en el cielo. Un cierto niño que vive en las Colinas del Aura, llamado Eduardo, se sorprendió por ver a sus amigas Estrébula y Benevolencia ya despiertas. Estrébula, quien es la versión legendaria de la yo-kai clásica Nébula, le dijo a Eduardo que es hora de ir a la escuela. Eduardo se levantó, se cepilló sus dientes y se vistió para irse. En un instante, la yo-kai Maléfica Legendaria le acordó que llevara su medalla, por si necesita invocarla. Ella regreso arriba a la habitación a interactuar con Frikigarto que vive en el armario. Eduardo miró su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba su reloj Yo-kai Modelo U-3. Se dijo mentalmente que Nathan siempre tuvo la razón de que los yo-kais existen.

Mientras tanto, una mujer de piel pálida de cabello gris oscuro esponjoso con un largo vestido negro de estilo gótico, guantes grises que simboliza la tradición antigua de alta sociedad, un gran sombrero de sol negro con plumas grises y blancas para proteger su cabeza de los rayos ultravioletas, ojos púrpuras que perturban el alma y símbolos de pica rojas en sus mejillas que simbolizan de que ella es de la realeza de su dimensión origen. La figura misteriosa hizo una mueca siniestra mientras saca sus alas de mariposa negra y empezó a seguir al niño y su amiga yo-kai hacia la escuela diciendo que los encontró. Eduardo y Estrébula llegaron al salón. Él saludo a Nathan, Katie y Oso antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Mientras que Estrébula empezó a decirle las holas a Whisper y Jibanyan; Whisper empezó a escupir un gas verde de su boca y Jibanyan empezó a utilizar sus Patitas Furiosas contra la pared. Estrébula se sorprendió de que la magia oscura no la afectara sus poderes por ser legendaria. Eduardo empezó a notar que todos sentían una mala vibra en el salón y concluyó que era el trabajo de un yo-kai. Usó la luz del reloj para encontrar al yo-kai detrás del Sr. Galván. Se parecía como humana, humilde, pero del algún modo se veía magia negra alrededor de ella.

Whisper, como siempre, buscaba información en el Yo-kai Pad, pero no encontraba nada sobre ella hasta que ella se introdujo como Eclipsa Reina de la Oscuridad. La escena se puso negra y un pergamino apareció con su nombre en oro con el emblema de la Tribu Oscura. Estrébula empezó a explicarle de que no aparecía ninguna información sobre ella porque estaba clasificada para los que no son legendarios ya que en nuestro multiverso su magia los hace actuar en instinto en usar sus poderes yo-kai. Eclipsa dijo que ella es de una dimensión llamada Mewni y se exilió porque no la aceptaban, por enamorarse de un monstruo al igual con los malignos de este universo. Ella es tan poderosa que puede vencer a Dorantúo y a Octosierpe en batalla y la única Butterfly que la iguala es Star. Su magia empezó a empeorar por su tristeza y miedo causando que los estudiantes actuaran como dementes.

De inmediato, Eduardo sacó la medalla de Benevolencia que estaba de su bolsillo. Dentro del marco de oro hay una " _U_ " en la parte superior derecha. La imagen de la medalla aparece ella meditando sobre una roca en medio de un lago y lo insertó en el reloj yo-kai.

¡Ven aquí mi amiga, invocó a Benevolencia!

¡Medalla Yo-kai, haz lo tuyo!

* * *

 _Damas y Caballeros_ **¡LEGENDARIO!**

La cámara gira alrededor del reloj hasta llegar a la luz en lo cual aparece un escenario de ópera hecho de oro con las emblemas de las tribus Maléfica, Escurridizo, Robusto, Oscuro y Guapo a la izquierda mientras que en la derecha están las tribus Amable, Misterioso, Siniestro, Valiente y Perdido. Acompañamiento orquestal y cantado por un coro de 30 chibis.

Se ve a ella meditando en el podio con su cola larga de color púrpura brillante cubriendo sus piernas, se levanta con un salto y hace una reverencia.

 _¡Leyenda!_

 _¡Leyenda!_

 _¡Leyenda!_

 _¡Le-Gen-Da-Rio!_

 _¡Benevolencia!_

* * *

Al decir su nombre, instantáneamente su emblema de tribu apareció y se escucharon sonidos de celebración con un fondo de serpientes negras detrás de ella.

Benevolencia apareció en el salón y Eduardo le pidió que hablara con Eclipsa para que se tranquilizara. Benevolencia le dijo a Eclipsa que no debe estar angustiada ya que en este multiverso aceptan a los yo-kais porque somos monstruos. Eclipsa se calmó y todos volvieron a la normalidad. Chequearon si todos bien y le dieron a Whisper su Yo-kai Pad para que cancelaran su poder. Eclipsa se arrepintió y se disculpó con los chicos para causar problemas en el salón.

Estrébula se acercó y preguntó por qué Eclipsa llegó a nuestro multiverso si Rhombulos la tuvo encerrada en cristal por ser "malvada" y de algún modo su magia la hizo que viniera a nosotros. Ella comentó que una vez vio a su novena nieta Star Butterfly mientras escapaba. Sabía que habría otra Butterfly que por lo menos respeta a los monstruos ya que realmente está destinada a concluir la guerra entre los mewmanos y monstruos de una vez por toda y quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. Benevolencia le dijo a Eclipsa que Baby la evaluó y confirmó que Star está en su nivel. Esto sorprendió a Eclipsa porque como una adolescente de 14 años hacer todo esos cumplidos.

Eduardo dijo que era obvio porque ella escavo profundo en dos ocasiones para salvar a Marco: primero para romper un cristal que es inmune a magia y, segundo, sacarlo de su armario de secreto. Lo que significa que Star haría cualquier para estar con Marco porque él fue el primero que la aceptó por ser ella misma con todas sus fallas y virtudes. Creó su propio libro de hechizos, algunos monstruos la admiran por su carácter rebelde todo es gracias a Marco. Trató de alterar tu hechizo espía para salvar a Glossaryck después que Ludo robora el libro de hechizos de la familia real. Esto causó que Eclipsa se preocupara, pero lloró de alegría por todo lo positivo que ha hecho su nieta.

Al final, Eclipsa creó su propia medalla yo-kai con el usual marco de oro con la " _U_ " en la parte superior derecha presente con ella en el medio utilizando su famoso hechizo espía con su varita mágica en forma de sombrilla cerrada. Dice adiós a sus nuevos amigos antes de irse a su multiverso original. Estrébula le dice al público que verán mas a Eclipsa en la Tercera Temporada de Star vs. Las fuerzas del mal. Whisper preguntó cómo es que Eduardo, Estrébula y Benevolencia sabían de toda esta información. Contestaron a la vez que son legendarios causando que Whisper se desmayara.


End file.
